


the sothis regalia

by randomcanbian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Nosebleeds, everyone's just thirsty for byleth im sorry, i wanted to write this ever since the dlc came out tbh she looked so GOOD, the sothis regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/randomcanbian
Summary: Byleth looks fine AF in her Sothis Regalia and it causes one (1) minor injury.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	the sothis regalia

Byleth looked _hot_ , there was no other word for it. 

It almost felt blasphemous, knowing that what she had on was a reinterpretation of the goddess’ usual regalia…then again, if blame should fall anywhere, it should fall on the designer for creating something so _provocative._

No one could deny the professor’s unnaturally good looks and surprisingly delicate features on a regular day, but this outfit magnified her attractiveness ten-fold. The cloth clung to her lithe curves, the cut of the dress exposed her toned abdomen and her long, limber legs, the dip of her collar hung unforgivably low…Dorothea felt lightheaded just _looking_ at her.

She turned around the classroom to find her fellow Black Eagles in a similar predicament; Petra was staring, wide-eyed; Hubert was looking away, scowl somehow more twisted than usual; Bernie was staring resolutely at her desk, muttering under her breath; Caspar was looking bashful, and fidgeting much more than usual; Ferdie’s face was almost as red as his hair, and he seemed to be on the verge of saying _something_ about the revealing nature of their professor’s garment. Even Edie, who had a firmer reign on her emotions than anyone Dorothea had ever known, wasn’t left unaffected—her hair was covering most of her face, but the tight clench of her trembling fist around her pen said all that she needed to know.  
  
(Linhardt was asleep but, well, some things had to stay the same.)

“Everyone’s quiet today,” Byleth notes. A single cough comes from somewhere in the classroom in reply. The tension in the room’s quickly becoming unbearable, so Dorothea decides to break the ice.

“I guess it’s just the Monday blues, right guys?” She looks around the room to garner some nods, lest Byleth starts suspecting the _real_ reason behind their downward turn in energy. To sate her curiosity, however, she asks “—what’s with outfit, professor? I don’t think I’m used to seeing you outside your mercenary uniform."

“Oh, this? Lady Rhea gave it to me. I was informed that the faculty dress up as religious figures for the Holy Days, and she wanted to see me in it after the school day to check the fit.”

There’s a choking sound to her left—Edie?—and, honestly, Dorothea shares the sentiment. She’s never heard of this tradition, not from Manuela nor any of her friends from the previous batches. If she thinks too hard on it, she might reach the conclusion that the Archbishop had a more… _personal_ …stake in these matters, but that’s a sleeping dragon she doesn’t want to poke any time soon.

“Well, you look great in it, Professor.”

“I appreciate that, Dorothea.”

The exchange—albeit while revealing some slightly disconcerting information—still manages to defuse the tension somewhat.

Things almost go back to normal.

Almost.

“So,” Byleth begins, “did you all read the chapter from _The Rise and Fall of Nohr and Hoshida_?” She brings out her own copy of the book and proceeds to sit on the teacher’s desk, legs crossed. It’s distracting on the best of days, but _today_ the cut of her skirt falls back, exposing nearly the entire length of her thigh.

And then she puts on her reading glasses.

“Oh no.”

Dorothea directs her attention to Edie, and finds herself both highly concerned and on the edge of laughter to see blood rapidly dripping down from her nose. She’s never going to let her live this down.  
  
After they get Edie to the clinic, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> plugging in this incredible fanart of byleth just so y'all know what the black eagles are dealing with:  
> https://twitter.com/EvaBeeSmith/status/1256216171369705474


End file.
